It Started With a Compromise
by Mallie-3
Summary: A small get together planned, an argument happened, and then a compromise was made. What a delicious compromise it was… In response to Blue and Black LJ's "Intimacy Challange". It is a LJ dedicated to b/v.


Title: It Started With a Compromise

Author: Mallie-3

Prompt: Intimacy

Genre: Romance

AU/CU: CU

Rating: MA

Warnings: Sexual Content and Language

Word Count: 6,569

A/N: This has explicit content, you have been warned!

Summary: A small get together planned, an argument happened, and then a compromise was made. What a delicious compromise it was…

ooOoo

Trunks grabbed his action figures from the hardwood floor and tucked them under his arm as he pushed himself up from his sitting position. It was the newest of his collection. They were his favorite action figures. He had begged and pleaded for his mother to buy the newest for him. Usually she would take him the day they arrived in stores.

The lavender haired child rushed up the winding staircase to his room, putting away his precious toys before his mother caught him creating a mess in the living room. She had been getting a dinner ready for Chi-chi and the boys. Videl would most likely arrive with Gohan. They had been close ever since their encounter with Majin Buu.

He was really excited though because Goten would be coming and he planned to spar after dinner, which he was one hundred percent sure his mother would completely loose it if she knew of his plans. All he had to do was mention it to his father. He leaped over the piles of toys and blankets, which were no longer on his bed, to get to the toy box in the corner. He stepped up on top of the wooden box and reached up slightly to get to his destination. The boy let out a childish chuckle as he placed his action figures upon the wooden shelves in his room.

Yes, he would ask his father. His father was very competitive when it came to anything that had to do with Goku and his sons. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to show him up, using him. He didn't mind either.

His father would defiantly allow it no matter what his mother had to say.

"Trunks, lunch is ready, son. Take a break from those toys of yours and get down here," Bulma's voice called from the bottom of the steps and echoed down the hallway, reaching the boys room.

"I'll be there in a minute, mom." Trunks shot over his shoulder, putting his finishing touches on the toys and rushing from the room, yanking his door closed on his way out.

His small feet thudded loudly over the thick steps as he sped up his pace and launched himself toward the kitchen entry way. His arms swung at his sides and just as he arrived in the kitchen his father rounded the corner and was entering at the same time.

Trunks' blue eyes widened as he tried to slow his motions. His heels skidded, causing his sock covered feet to slide across the floor. Vegeta stood in his menacing posture near the entrance with a dark eyebrow cocked watching his son approach. One of his hands slipped free from a pocket of his training pants and snapped out to grip the boy by the back of his t-shirt.

Trunks growled and pouted feeling his father slowly raise his body up in the air, so he could look him in the eye. Vegeta looked his boy in the eye, allowing those intense onyx orbs to meet Trunks' crystal blue ones.

"Sorry dad," Trunks' lower lip curled up in disappointment.

He hated annoying his father, which he knew he did quite often. He was a child. He wanted to play and have fun. His father was such a Debby downer.

He knew his father was a serious man and took everything that he did just as serious. To Vegeta there was no time for play and definitely no time for mistakes.

"Hn," His father's upper lips twitched as he grunted and slowly lowered him to the ground, "Watch where you are going," he said after releasing him and giving him a hard push into the kitchen.

Trunks looked over his shoulder to see his father staring down at him and after a moment of silence he rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

Bulma turned and walked to the table with a plate filled with sandwiches. A pitcher of iced tea sat upon the clothed table and was garnished with sliced lemons. Two plates and two glasses were placed in front of two separate chairs.

The flame haired man stopped near the table, allowing his eyes to wander to the side, taking in the small woman moving toward him. Bulma lifted her kind eyes and placed napkins down, _**smiling**_ up at her husband sweetly, allowing her eyes to skim over the contours of his well-formed body. Vegeta's muscles tensed seeing her flirty smile, even though he was trying his best to ignore it while the boy was present.

"Well, good to see you today, handsome. I thought you would never get done training." The blue haired vixen winked playfully, causing him to clear his throat and sniff. Still he did not respond.

Vegeta pulled the chair out and lowered himself into the seat, shifting his eyes to the plate of sandwiches that was just placed in front of them. Trunks gripped the back of the chair and hopped up and over the back, sliding into place, which his father rewarded him with a glare.

Trunks ignored it knowing he was most likely in one of his moods. He had been in one of those moods quite a bit lately. He wasn't sure why, but he could definitely tell when he was in no mood for Trunks' childish ways.

Bulma slipped away from the table and shot a look over her shoulder, "There is ice tea if you want some, Trunks. Also after lunch make sure you clean your room before Chi-chi and the boys come over, I mean it young man." Her pink lips pursed tightly.

Trunks took a large bit of one of the roast beef sandwiches and paused immediately after stuffing his face. A deep frown set upon his features as he chewed quickly and swallowed the large bit, "Mom," he sighed dramatically.

"Trunks," Bulma imitated his tone and began to place the dirtied silver wear near the kitchen sink, "You have been putting it off for weeks, young man, and I will not stand a moment longer of it looking the way it does." The blue haired woman glanced over her shoulder as she carefully rinsed each dish and placed it in the soapy water.

Trunks instantly 'hmphed' as he placed the sandwich between his pouty lips and began to chew obnoxiously, "Yea…" he muttered between chomps.

Vegeta ate quietly, shooting glanced toward the boy and offering him looks of disgust, "Boy, sit up and stop that obnoxious chewing."

Trunks paused and swallowed that large bit. He sat up instantly and nodded quickly. There was no arguing with his father. If he did he would be in the gravity room for hours and completely regretting his decision.

The lavender haired boy lifted his blue gaze, allowing his eyes to trace the hard features of his father's face. His eyes were concentrated on the material covering the table top, which caused lines to form near his eyes and mouth. He had what looked like a permanent scowl.

"Hey dad, Goten is coming over today you know," Trunks decided to test the waters with him, knowing the man was deep in thought.

Vegeta took in a sharp breath through his nostrils and straightened his shoulders, shifting his eyes toward his son. Those blue eyes flashed innocently up at him, letting him know exactly what he was thinking.

"Kakkarot's spawn, hm?" Vegeta grunted, placing the last piece of bread into his mouth and pouring a glass of fresh tea to wash it down.

"Yeah, and I was hoping that I would be able to…" Bulma dropped a dish and turned, frowning as if she knew what he was going to ask.

"No way, you are not going to be doing that sort of a thing in the gravity room or on my front lawn. I am sorry; I will not have unwanted attention. You boys can do other things to pass your time. There will be absolutely no fighting tonight, am I clear?" Bulma wiped her hands clean of suds and water and walked to the table to grab a few sandwiches for her plate.

"But…but mom that isn't fair. We haven't sparred since the tournament. I wanted to show him a few techniques dad taught me lately. I barely ever spar anymore, except with dad, and I barely see Goten. Come on mom, please?" Trunks whined leaning over the table top, flashing her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

"Trunks…I said…" Vegeta looked up and cut her off.

"Woman, stop smothering the boy with your nonsense. If the boy is challenged he will accept. Do not interfere in matters such of these, I will watch and make sure nothing happens to anything on the premises." Vegeta's lower lip curled up as he tore through the soft bread and meat of his next sandwich.

Bulma began to pick at the soft bread surrounding the meat and cheese and lifted her eyes to glare at the man she called 'husband'.

"I think I should have a say here. This is a time to relax, not spar. I don't think Chi-chi will be pleased what so ever, Vegeta. I won't allow it."

Vegeta's nostrils flared as he shot the blue haired woman a glare, "Woman…" he said in a warning tone, which caused Trunks to slump in his chair.

He really hated it when his parents fought in front of him. He was always brought up in the argument, and then for some odd reason after a couple hours of not talking they would just disappear. Though he didn't mind, for it gave him a chance to sneak through his moms sugary sweets she though he knew nothing about in the laundry room in one of the spare cabinets.

"You know what; I don't even want to hear a word from you. You know damn well how I feel about sparing right outside. There are too many things that could happen and I damn well won't stand for it. That is final." She took a bite from her sandwich and completely began to ignore the Saiyan just a couple chairs away from her.

"Well, I guess you will just have to be disappointed, woman." Vegeta allowed a growl to erupt from his throat as his chair skidded back and hit the wall.

His large frame stormed out of the kitchen and in his hand was a glass of ice cold tea.

Bulma's angry eyes lifted momentarily to watch him leave the room, "You will not spar do you hear me? I don't care what your father says or thinks, but it definitely won't happen." She began to chuckle to herself, which her son could tell she was angry because she only sounded like that when she was about to pick up an object, a very heavy object at that, and throw it at his father's head.

"But mom…you know how dad gets when I argue…" the young boy sat up on his knees and watched his mother toss pieces of the crust all over her plate.

"Trunks, damn it, I told you already. I don't care what your father says. Go…go show Goten your new action figures. I know he is into that sort of thing. I want to relax today, not worry about the house. I spent time preparing for today, and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Do you want more tea before I put it away, honey?" Bulma stood up and gripped the handle of the pitcher, holding it over her son's glass and began to pour a bit more seeing he gave her the ok.

She finally took the pitcher and placed it into the refrigerator, closing it with her rounded hip and began to put away lunch that didn't seem to go as planned. She was irritated and Trunks knew that it would only lead to more problems later. He stayed quiet and finished his lunch so he could get the heck out of there once he cleaned up. He really hoped his dad was in the gravity room because he wasn't going to be able to spar with Goten. He figured he might as well get it out of the way with his father while he still had a chance.

Trunk's lifted his glass and gulped down the quenching liquid before setting it back upon the cloth covered table top with a thud, and heading to the gravity machine.

He was so glad to see his father was fidgeting with some of the controls and had yet to get started with his second intense round of training for the day.

Trunks opened the door after peaking in and grabbed his shoes on the outside, prepared to begin if his father allowed him. The lavender haired boy grinned seeing his father turn and look him over. He had yet to argue with his presence, which was good because if his father wanted to train solo he would have yelled once he had opened the door.

"I figured since I couldn't necessarily spar later I should get it out of the way now, but with you." He checked his shoes and slowly spread his feet apart, preparing for the intense sensation of the gravity machine.

Vegeta had yet to activate the machine, "Boy, you will spar. It is important that you both test each other's strengths. We may have annihilated the previous threat, but there will be more to come. We should always be prepared. We will give your mother her dinner, but I will convince her to change her mind about sparring." Vegeta placed a hand upon his hip as he slowly walked toward the exit, which only confused his son.

"It will be a close match. I think Goten has been training just as hard as me," Trunks explained, knowing the younger boy was determined to become strong just like his own father, which he completely understood with a strong parent of his own.

"Then train harder. Turn on the gravity machine at 100 times gravity and begin your activities." Vegeta's dark eyes shifted toward the door handle, pulling it back and taking a step out.

"What about you?" Trunks blinked a few times.

"I will be back, now get started." His father's gruff voice echoed throughout the large dome room.

ooOoo

Bulma flushed the toilet and walked to the swooped sink and placed her hands under the warm water. She pumped two squirts of soap into her waiting palm and lathered it, coating her hands nicely before rinsing.

She lifted her eyes to her reflection and began to dry her hands with the towel beside her on the sink. Bulma set it down and lifted her hands to her face, tracing the skin. A breath of air escaped her lips as she huffed. She wasn't as young as she once was which was inevitable.

She couldn't be young and vibrant forever. Though for her age she looked younger, which always made her happy when people complimented. It still didn't change the fact that her husband's alien blood gave him the advantage. He aged slower so his stamina and looks made him look years younger, which she loved.

The only thing that worried her was how would he look when she was 60? What about 70? Would he still be happy with her during those years when her body was slowly withering away?

When would it be too much for him to handle? Bulma didn't want to think about it. She forced herself to think of other things because at the moment she looked young and for the most part, he seemed just as interested as before. Though she couldn't help but notice his slightly cold demeanor. Something had completely gotten his spandex in a bunch and she could tell. The icing on the cake was when he had argued with her about the young boys sparing, which she really did want on a relax night.

Bulma wanted a few drinks to relax, which she was sure Chi-chi would want the same thing. Vegeta on the other hand was always prepared to spar, no matter what time it was. But damn it, she didn't want to worry about her house because she knew what it was like when those two rowdy boys got together. Nothing good came of it.

The blue haired woman shifted her eyes away from the mirror and straightened her shorts and V-necked t-shirt. Opening the door, she walked out into the dimly lit hallway and made her way toward the kitchen.

Just as she passed another hallway, which created a T with the one she was currently walking down, a thick hand shot out from the dark shadows, pinning her body to the wall.

His mouth leaned in and placed itself just centimeters from her ear. The heat of his breath caused goose bumps to form all over her body. She tensed up, shifting her eyes around frantically before relaxing.

"Arguing with me about the boys sparing sessions is only going to create unwanted tension between us, woman. I know how you get when there is tension between us," a smirk formed on his mouth as he slowly pulled away, allowing her to set eyes on his dark features.

"I don't want anything to happen to the house, Vegeta. Damn it I am not arguing with you about this. I want to relax." She reached up to tuck some blue locks of hair behind her ears.

"If you don't interfere with the boy, I will make it up to you tonight." his eyes flashed with desire, allowing his fingers to trail up her t-shirt and caress over the flesh of her rounded hip.

Bulma felt her knees quiver as waves of pleasure traveled the length of her body and a dull ache formed between her thighs. She took in a breath and watched his mouth as his tongue dipped out to wet his lower lip.

"M-make it up to me?" Bulma cleared her throat, feeling a slightly blush form on her cheeks as she knew what he was talking about.

Gosh, she felt silly. She was blushing like a silly little teenage girl with her first crush. It was all because of this _**flirtation**_ in his words and the way he looked upon her with those eyes of his. He most likely found it amusing.

"Would you like that, woman?" Vegeta's deep voice lowered, allowing his dark orbs to skim down to cleavage presented to his hungry eyes.

Bulma turned her head to the side, feeling the coolness of the wall as she began to breathe heavily. He had barely touched her and he got her body to become his slave physically. It was amazing.

"Yes…" she breathed.

"Do we have a deal? I watch the boys while you and the harpy have your female time?" He asked pulling away slightly, which caused her to moan as his body heat receded.

"Yes, tonight you owe me," Bulma pushed her body from the wall and walked down the hallway, back to the living room. Her hand was placed tightly against her chest as she regained control of her body.

Vegeta grinned and disappeared down the hall to return to his son who had been training. He could feel his Ki spike.

ooOoo

Later that evening the sound of chatter echoed up the stairs. Vegeta had been avoiding the group of people accumulating in his dining room. As soon as he and his son were finished training for the evening he quickly washed up in the shower and put on a pair of comfortable human clothing. It seemed the longer he lived on this rock he now called home, the more accustomed he grew toward the human's ways. It used to bug him on a daily basis, but he was definitely coming around. He would never be used to earth, but he could definitely bare living on it with the woman and his son.

Vegeta pulled the shirt down over his toned stomach muscles and smoothed the scratching material against his abdomen. He let a slow breath escape his nostrils. The loud voice of Kakkarot's harpy echoed much louder than the rest. There was only so much of that woman he could stand. His woman brought the worst out on some occasions, but this particular woman made him tick.

His dark eyes shifted toward his bedroom door, seeing a tiny movement out of the corner of his eye. A sleepy ten year old was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning.

"Hey dad…" Trunks replied in a sleepy tone, offering him a crooked smile.

Vegeta grunted in response and pulled the belt tighter to his hips, moving toward the door and closing it.

Trunks gripped the edge of the staircase with his small hands and flipped a toned leg up and over the railing, sliding all the way down to the bottom. Vegeta dug his hands deep in his pocket and slowly walked to the bottom, glaring toward his son in the process.

_Children…_

Videl began to laugh and placed a hand upon Gohan's chest just as Vegeta made his debut. Bulma pulled the roast from the oven and turned seeing her husband walking through and making his way toward the counter space in the kitchen.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see," Gohan turned and nodded, grinning just like his father.

Vegeta paused and tried to form an expression upon his hard features, basically acknowledging the young man's presence.

"Still training? I hear you tired out Trunks," Gohan chuckled shifting his eyes to the boy now seated next to Goten, showing off a few of his action figures he had brought down.

"I'm always training boy, and so should you. I was raised with the knowledge that resting is never acceptable, especially with a warrior. You should do the same." Vegeta snorted, shifting his eyes toward his woman, who was leaning over the counter. She poured some lemonade into a clear glass and was walking in his direction with a smirk upon her blood red lips.

She tucked some of her short locks behind her ear as she approached him, allowing her pink tongue to wet her lower lip.

"Relax, Mr. Warrior. Have some lemonade. Dinner will be ready soon." With that she leaned in and wrapped one slender arm around his neck, pulling his body flush to hers in what looked like a simple _**hug**_. She slowly placed the lemonade glass in his hand, waiting for his strong grip and then allowed her hand to snake around to his lower back and descend upon his well-formed rump.

Vegeta swallowed hard feeling her soft caress, which no one seemed fazed by, but he knew what she was doing.

_Minx…_

Her red nails snuck into the back pocket covering one of his butt cheeks and gripped it tightly as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Remember our little deal…" Bulma whispered in a husky voice just as she pulled away, swaying her hips as she made her way back into the kitchen where Chi-chi was standing and preparing some of the side dishes.

Vegeta cleared his throat. He lifted the lemonade and pressed the cool glass to his lips, taking in a large drink of the yellow contents.

"Chi-chi, the boys are going to spar later, but, not to worry Vegeta will supervise. I will even have Gohan out there if necessary." Bulma placed a hand upon the dark haired woman's shoulder.

Gohan lifted his eyes and nodded, "Oh sure not a problem, heck, I might even join." He smoothed a hand over his wild locks, winking at the two boys who both seemed to perk up at the mention of sparing.

Bulma grinned and nodded, looking down at the woman who stopped her stirring, "Oh no, do you really think that is a good idea? Those boys do enough training as it is." She sighed dramatically.

"Yes, but that gives us some time to try this new wine I just purchased. Chi, you have to try it. Videl can join to. I have three wine glasses with our names on it." Bulma's heels clicked across the hard floor, stepping up on her tip toes to grab a few glasses out of the cabinet.

Vegeta paused while drinking when he saw the short dress the blue haired woman was wearing and how lovely the heels were making her legs look. Not to mention the small curve of her rear was making his mouth water. A grumble sounded deep in his throat and immediately he shifted his eyes away from the small show the woman was putting on.

"Alright, you if you say so. I guess we need some girl time." Chi-chi sighed softly and began to help Bulma bring the items to the table.

Dinner came and went. Everyone was well satisfied by the end. All the food had been completely devoured with four Saiyans sitting at the table. With full bellies, Trunks and Goten immediately stood up and began to make their way toward the back yard, already thinking about sparring. Gohan reluctantly followed and Vegeta was right there after them.

ooOoo

Videl grabbed a stare chair near the edge of the veranda. It slid closer to the table and after getting comfortable. The young woman gripped the freshly poured glass of wine in front of her and sipped from it, allowing her taste buds to become used to the strong taste of the semi-dry wine washing over her tongue.

Her crystal blue eyes shifted toward the two older women and offered them a smile.

"So, have you and Gohan talked about marriage?" Bulma grinned and flicked her cigarette, which glowed in the dim lighting of the outdoors. The sun had yet to completely set.

The young woman's cheeks instantly burned brightly with embarrassment, nervous to glance over at the mother of the man the blue haired woman spoke about, "Um, we have discussed, but we want to finish school. Gohan really takes his education seriously." She nodded.

Bulma chuckled and took a drag of her thin cigarette, "You have plenty of time. I didn't have my first child until I was about thirty-two. There is nothing wrong with waiting."

"But there isn't anything wrong with getting a family started young." Chi-chi shot a look toward Bulma and began to drink greedily, "I was young when I had Gohan. Hell, I was young when I got married."

"Speaking of marriage, how is it really…I mean when Goku is away? He is gone so much, Chi." Bulma shifted her sad eyes toward the younger woman.

"It's hard. To be in love with a man that dedicates so much to others and sometimes forgets about his own family's happiness. I thank kami that the boys hold nothing against their father for it either. He is a good husband and father." Chi-chi swallowed hard, taking a small drink, "Always be glad to have such dedicated men, girls." Chi-chi forced a smile upon her tired features.

Bulma took a longer drag then usual on her cigarette before flicking it over the edge of the veranda. She was lucky. Vegeta wasn't as doting as most and definitely not an ounce of compassion was shown outside of the bedroom, but he was good with their son. It took him years, but she liked to think of it as being worth it. She had a family to come home to everyday and he was dedicated to their family just as much as Goku, but the only difference was he was _there_. It wasn't Goku's fault for he was the earth's savior, but having that title created much heartache.

"Gosh Bulma, this wine really is good. I hope you have more to go around." Chi-chi's dark eyes were glazed over as she reached for the cigarette pack in front of Bulma, "What do these things taste like exactly?"

Gohan would definitely have to take their mother home tonight. Bulma and Videl chuckled softly, "Don't tell me you want to smoke…" Bulma quirked an eyebrow, growing more and more amused by the second.

"Well, why not?" Goku's wife flung her hand in the air and wiggled her fingers, motioning for Bulma to pull a cigarette free for her.

"Fine, here you go, but don't you dare yell at me in the morning." Bulma chuckled, placing the cigarette between her red lips and lighting it for the drunken woman. She was clearly afraid that she might light herself on fire.

Bulma was pretty buzzed herself, but she drank wine quite a bit, so her tolerance was way higher as well as herself control.

Chi-chi put her lips around the end of the cigarette and inhaled, blowing out a puff of smoke as her began to hack and cough, clutching at her chest.

Videl looked away, hiding a giggle.

Bulma threw her head back and began to laugh seeing Chi-chi's once pinked cheeks turn bright red. It was too much. Her sides were killing her. What was even funnier was she kept smoking it even after practically coughing up a lung.

"Are you alright?" Videl leaned in and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to keel over and die. I'm too stubborn" Chi-chi's lips pursed as she took a drink of her wine, gripping the cigarette between her index and middle finger. A small grin forming on her lips as she shifted a goofy look back and forth between women.

Bulma chuckled and glanced over her shoulder seeing the slightly movement in the back yard. There were only a few loud noises coming from the backyard, which put Bulma at ease slightly. Vegeta wouldn't let the boys power levels rise to high in a populated area.

"Well ladies, I am going to get another bottle, are you all in?" Bulma chuckled pushing her body from her chair, wobbling in the process.

None of the girls objected, which Bulma was grateful for because she needed a night like this, a time to really kick back and relax.

Once inside, Bulma kicked off her heels and took a sort trip to the wine cellar near the kitchen to pull out a semi-sweet wine. Bulma returned quickly to see the women peeking over the edge of the veranda to watch a small sparring match between Vegeta and Gohan, which Bulma frowned.

_Damn it Vegeta, those are the new pants I just got you…and is that the shirt…_

She paused.

_Yep…_

She sighed and pulled the cork free with a loud, pop.

ooOoo

Around 11 pm, everyone was safely in the car with Gohan in the driver's seat. He looked completely embarrassed by his mother's obnoxious ramblings and shouts. Bulma was not any better. They were hugging and laughing, as well as making crude comments, which even made Vegeta blush.

After seeing them off and getting Trunks in the house, Vegeta not only herded his son into the house he had to get his blue haired woman into the house.

"Oh come on, why can't I be out here for a teeny tiny bit longer?" Bulma slurred her words, and squealed as her flame haired companion scooped her up, grunting in agitation.

Bulma felt completely safe in his arms. His strong muscled arms wrapped around her always made her feel untouchable, which she was. She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss. She loved this _**comforting**_ feeling. She didn't receive it often. Bulma smiled as she felt his thumbs brushing over her lower back and under her legs as he continued to walk. Was he aware?

"Woman, stop your obnoxious chatter." His hands gripped her petit frame and held her tightly to his muscled chest. The soft petting stopped.

"Oh, you party pooper, I really enjoyed the cool breeze. I could sleep on the lawn…" her lips pursed as she closed her blue eyes and allowed her head to drop back.

Vegeta leaned in to watch her a moment as he carried her up the stairs toward their room. He paused near the boy's room to see him pulling a night shirt over his freshly washed head. His stringy wet locks clung to his head.

Bulma lifted her head to get a look at her son.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she pointed an index finger at him.

Trunks nodded as he slipped into bed, avoiding eye contact.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Wash your hair?"

Trunks grinned and flipped the blankets over his head.

"Oh, you naughty boy, you better tomorrow. I will do it for you if you don't." Vegeta didn't wait for her to finish scolding the boy, so her voice echoed down the hall. Trunks was most likely glad for this.

Once in their room, Vegeta carefully placed her on the sheets, which Bulma immediately allowed her head to fall back against the pillow, enjoying the plush feeling under her hips, back and neck.

"Hey there handsome," Bulma grinned, cracking an eye to see Vegeta looming over her body.

The dark man allowed his eyes to slide over her soft curves.

Bulma chuckled softly, "See something you like?" her eyes gleamed playfully.

Vegeta grinned, leaning in and trace over the V formed on her dress, which dipped low offering a good amount of cleavage.

Bulma arched her back, which tightened the material over the swells over her chest.

Vegeta slowly crawled onto the bed, and placed himself between her thighs. His hands slid between her soft thighs, parting them. His dark eyes shimmered in the dark, which drew Bulma in completely. Her crystal blue eyes slid shut as she leaned her head back against the pillow and sucked in a breath.

His fingertips brushed up her toned thighs, which drew tiny mewls from the woman under him. Bulma slipped her legs up and over Vegeta's shoulders, _**embracing**_ him with the smoothness and drawing him closer.

He grinned and slowly bunched the material of her dress up over her hips, exposing a pair of simple boy short style panties. His tongue dipped out to wet his lower lip as he leaned in to glide his fingertip over the flesh of her inner thigh. Her skin began to heat from head to toe. Bulma gripped the bed sheets, completely being overtaken by different sensations.

Vegeta growled against her thigh, nipping it softly and basking in the scent and feel of her porcelain skin. Her _**skin**_ was always so soft to the touch, which was completely opposite from the rough pads of his fingers and the rest of his scarred body. Her flesh to his seemed perfect each time they were together. This was _his _woman.

Vegeta roughly yanked her panties aside, exposing her glistening womanhood to his hungry eyes. Her hips jacked up from the bed completely. He could feel her thighs tensing. The sound of her breath gave away that she would at any moment beg him.

"Vegeta…please…don't tease me any longer." The blue haired goddess mewled softly.

"Patience…" Vegeta growled, nipping up her thigh and pausing at her swollen core.

His onyx eyes lifted a moment as he propped himself up. His hands slowly made their way up her thighs, caressing over the tops and over the lining of her panties, which had now snapped back into place. He leaned in and pulled the material up to expose her stomach, which had minimal stretch marks from the pregnancy ten years before. She was beautiful, and to her, his _**touch **_was like fire over her skin, creating a flame that ignited deep in her womb.

Vegeta leaned in and placed a kiss upon her stomach, grinning as he saw it tighten with each soft caress. He slide down her body once again and pulled the flimsy material clean from her body. The sound of tearing fabric caused Bulma to squeal in surprise.

"Vegeta…those…" his hand shot up and covered her lips. His thick brow rose, which signaled her to keep comments to herself.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly, yanking her lower region closer to his face. His lips parted as he took in her delicious scent, which drive him completely mad with need.

Vegeta's tongue dipped from between his lips, caressing over her wet folds. Bulma immediately began to breath heavy. Each small touch was quenching her extreme need for her. The soft caresses were driving her body wild, which he seemed to be testing her.

Bulma growled and pushed her core up against him, flipping her legs over his shoulders. Vegeta's hands instantly gripped her thighs tighter, driving his tongue deep into her core. It rewarded his ears with the most beautiful sound. He loved it when he could make her scream out his name.

His mouth sucked and pulled at the sensitive flesh between her thighs, building her body to what seemed like new heights of pleasure. Each caress of his tongue, each brush of his well-formed _**lips**_ drew her closer and closer to the edge.

Vegeta pulled at the tiny nub between her nether lips, willing her to let go. He inserted his finger deep into her wet core, pumping with each strong pull of his mouth. Bulma cried out, bucking against him. She was completely lost in the waves of searing pleasure wracking her body.

Her eyes fluttered closed after the intense feeling washed away. Bulma's breathing had yet to return to normal, but it was slowly returning. Vegeta lay silently between her thighs, brushing his lips over her thighs and core one last time before crawling up her body. He loomed over her, watching her tired expression.

"I can't believe I allowed you to do that with how buzzed I am," Bulma cracked a smile.

Vegeta leaned in and brushed his tongue over the swells of her lips. He didn't say a word, which usually he didn't after an intimate moment. Bulma didn't mind.

Bulma gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, _**kissing**_ him deeply and enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers. She thought it funny at times that the rest of his body was hard and worn from the years of battle, but his lips stayed so soft. She loved it.

Vegeta allowed a moment of desire filled kisses, which she slowly inched her hands lower and lower. He stopped her and shook his head.

"Tonight was for you, sleep woman." He said gruffly.

Bulma pouted, but pulled her hand back, rolling over on her side to have him pull the covers up and over them. Vegeta pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He lay beside the woman he now called 'wife' and completely enjoyed it. To think he would take any woman as a _**lover**_, not only that, but an alien woman. She wasn't just a lover, but the mother of his only child, and for that he would be forever grateful. He couldn't be more pleased with his choice…

ooOoo

Fin

Mallie-3


End file.
